Molded plastic resinous burial vaults have been known heretofore and the prior art of such vaults is believed to be fairly represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,208,186 and 3,208,188 and by certain of the references cited therein. However, such molded plastic resinous burial vaults have, in many instances, not been entirely satisfactory due, in some instances, to lack of adequate structural strength, lack of proper hermetic sealing and water-resistance, lack of adequate aesthetic appearance, and other deficiencies.